Cyndaquil
| name='Cyndaquil'| jname=(ヒノアラシ Hinoarashi)| image= | ndex=#155| evofrom=None| evointo=Quilava| gen=Generation II| pronun= Sin-da-Kwill | hp=39| atk=52| def=43| satk=60| sdef=50| spd=65| total=309| species=Fire Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=17.4 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Yellow'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Cyndaquil (ヒノアラシ Hinoarashi) is a -type Pokémon and is one of the three Starter Pokémon in the Generation II games. Starting at level 14, Cyndaquil can evolve into Quilava and then into Typhlosion at level 36. Appearance Cyndaquil are a small quadrupedal Pokémon that share a resemblance to an echidna. They are covered with a flame-resistant fur that is dark blue in color on its back to its head and light yellow on its underside. There are also four red spots of fur on the back that flames can be projected from. Special Abilities All Cyndaquil have the ability Blaze which will cause its Fire-type attacks to do 150% damage when its health is below 1/3 its max HP. Additionally, when a Cyndaquil is frightened or angry, it can focus its internal energy to produce blazing "spines" of flame from the spots on its back. While it is a quadruped, Cyndaquil is more than capable of maneuvering on two legs. Cyndaquil are generally timid and not naturally aggressive, and are often seen curled up into a ball for protection. This action leaves its back and special flame-emitting vent fur exposed. When predators and enemies stalk too close, Cyndaquil unleashes a flame from the vents as a deterrent. If provoked further, Cyndaquil will intensify its flames, creating a smokescreen that it uses to confuse its foe, making time to escape. Anime Ash's Cyndaquil Cyndaquil has made numerous appearances in the Pokémon anime, mostly as one of Ash's Pokemon during his journey in Johto. His Cyndaquil often shown as very shy and relaxed, sometimes sleeping. When Ash first caught it, it needed time to warm up and use Flamethrower, but with some training it became capable of using its Flamethrower whenever it wanted. It also possessed incredible dodging capabilities, able to wear opponents down by simply evading long series of attacks over an extended period of time. Cyndaquil is currently at Professor Oak's lab since Ash decided to make a fresh start when going to Hoenn, leaving all of his Pokemon, except Pikachu, with Professor Oak. In Pokemon episode 650, Ash called Prof.Oak for all his pokemon from Oak's Lab (leaving behind only Tauros, Seceptile, and Swellow). When he found all his pokemon (this due to an earlier attempt of Team Rocket trying to steal all of Ash's pokemon causing an explosion too scatter them around the League Dome) Team Rocket tried stealing his pokemon again. Ash's Cyndaquil was nearly caught by them, then evolved into a Quilava and thus saving all the pokemon. Dawn's Cyndaquil Dawn recieved her Cyndaquil as an egg after she defeated Lyra's Chikorita with her Piplup. Game Info Cyndaquil is one of the three starter Pokemon for Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal given to you by Professor Elm. Cyndaquil follows the fire pokemon type in the tradition of the Grass , Water, and Fire type starters. In Pokémon Emerald you may get Cyndaquil after completing the Hoenn Dex. Locations | pokemon=Cyndaquil| goldsilver=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town| gsrarity=One| crystal=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Reward from Professor Birch for completing the Hoenn Pokédex| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town| hgssrarity=One| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Cyndaquil| gold=It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection.| silver=It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back.| crystal=The fire that spouts from its back burns hottest when it is angry. The flaring flames intimidate foes.| ruby=Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion.| sapphire=Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion.| emerald=It flares flames from its back to protect itself. The fire burns vigorously if the Pokémon is angry. When it is tired, it sputters with incomplete combustion.| firered=It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back.| leafgreen=It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection.| diamond=It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.| pearl=It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.| platinum=It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.| heartgold=It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection.| soulsilver=It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back.| }} Origins Cyndaquil is modeled after an animal similar to a porcupine. It also shows inspiration of a mouse. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Johto Category:Johto Pokémon